A small-sized vehicle includes a multi utility vehicle (MUV) that can run on wasteland and the like. In this type of some vehicles, a seated type of seat is provided, a leg space in front of the seat is extended in a lateral direction, a side of a body is open, and a lower end of the opening on the side of the body functions as a footboard (for example, refer to a patent document 1). Patent document 1: JP-A No. 2007-269147